powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ugly Dolls
Power Rangers Ugly Dolls '''is an Ugly Dolls-themed series created by MaeManuel1. Synopsis ''"Hi, I’m Moxy, and it’s been so long since the day I finally have a kid of my own to love, and when the Ugly Dolls and the Perfect Dolls became friends and neighbors in a cool new town we now call Imperfection, a merged town of Uglyville and the Institute of Perfection. Things were so awesome, but just when things were imperfectly perfect, Lou (aka the so-called perfect prototype guy) returns and he’s a lot more perfectly bad than ever, plus some perfectly bad robots he built are helping him corrupt the peace between Ugly and Perfect Dolls and rule both Imperfection and the Big World with perfection! That’s bad, I know! However, he’s got another thing coming when me and my friends find these cool magic buttons that transform us into—wait for it—Poof! Power Rangers Ugly Dolls!"- Moxy, narrating '' Moxy and her friends are living the ugly life and everything is imperfectly perfect for them and their Ugly Doll and Perfect Doll friends in Imperfection, or so they thought when Lou returns with a new perfect look and some perfectly bad robots to take them down, but luckily, Moxy, Ugly Dog, Babo, Wage, and Lucky Bat find five magic buttons that give them special powers to transform into Power Rangers and protect both Imperfection and the Big World from Lou and the perfect robots, who plan to take over both worlds with perfection. Together with their new powers, the Ugly Doll power rangers will have to battle hard to save both worlds from evil and perfection while showing others that flaws and differences make you unique. Characters '''Rangers * Moxy- Pink Ugly Doll Ranger * Ugly Dog- Blue Ugly Doll Ranger * Babo- Silver Ugly Doll Ranger * Wage- Gold Ugly Doll Ranger * Lucky Bat- Red Ugly Doll Ranger * Mandy- Magenta Ugly Doll Ranger * Ox- Green Ugly Doll Ranger Allies * Mayor Ox * Gibberish Cat * Wedgehead * Tray * Sporko * Tuesday * Kitty * Lydia * Carl * Nolan * Megan * Michael * Peggy * Robot Dog * Robot Baby Villains * Lou (Evil Black Ranger) * Neattle * Lou-bots Perfect Bots * Cleanerella * Presto-Perfecto * Teen Tighten * Scrub-O-Nator * Washintub * Polisha * Organizilla * Straightnator * Iron Fist * Moppo * Vacuumium * Steamina * Dustor * Beautifira * Brooma * Spritzer * Recycler * Powder Puff * Combotron * Brusher * Princess Pamper * Werepooch Zords * Heart Zord * Button Zord * Patch Zord * Stitch Zord * Stuffing Zord * Glasses Zord * Flaw Zord ** Ugly Doll Megazord ** Imperfection Megazord ** Ultra Flaw Megazord Arsenal * Power Buttons- 'Five plus two (seven) magic button-shaped gemstones that come in different shapes and give the six Ugly Dolls including Mandy the ability to transform into Ugly Doll Power Rangers. * '''Needle Blades- '''Needle-like swords that the rangers use to battle their opponents. * '''Button Blasters-' Blast guns that shoot out buttons, fake gemstones, and patches. * '''Ugly Cannon- '''A giant cannon that is powered only by five of the Ugly Doll Power Rangers to blast a final attack on their opponents. * '''Heart Crossbow- '''Moxy's crossbow that allows her to shoot arrows with hearts at the end like Cupid, but unlike Cupid's arrows, they don't make people fall in love when they hit them. * '''Stitcherang- '''Lucky Bat's stitch-shaped boomerang * '''Patch Shield- '''Wage's patch-shaped shield that blocks attacks * '''Sewing Nunchucks- '''Ugly Dog's sewing needle nunchucks that allows him to fight and drill through his opponents * '''Glass Sword- '''Mandy's sword made of indestructible sharp glass that can slice and stab through anything * '''Stuffing Basher- '''A soft but deadly giant stuffing hammer used by Babo. * '''X Stars- '''X-shaped ninja stars used by Ox. * '''Black Power Button- '''An evil power button that allows Lou to transform into the evil Black Ranger. * '''Needle Staff- '''A black knitting needle-like staff used by Lou when in battle. Morphing Calls ''"Buttons Up! Power Up!"- When using the Power Buttons to transform into Ugly Doll Power Rangers. Roll Calls ''"Moxy! Ugly Doll Pink Ranger!" "Ugly Dog! Ugly Doll Blue Ranger!" "Babo! Ugly Doll Silver Ranger!" "Wage! Ugly Doll Gold Ranger!" "Lucky Bat! Ugly Doll Red Ranger!" "Mandy! Ugly Doll Magenta Ranger!" "Ox! Green Ugly Doll Ranger!" Locations * '''Imperfection- '''A merged town of Uglyville and the Institute of Perfection, and home of the Ugly Dolls and the Perfect Dolls. * '''Big World- '''Home world of kids waiting for their dolls to hug and play with. * '''Perfect Plains- '''Lou’s new home and where a workshop lies on top, building perfect robots to take down the Ugly Doll Power Rangers. Episodes '''Episode 1: (Series Premiere) An Ugly Beginning: 'Moxy returns to Imperfection to hang out with her friends, who are planning for a hike in the Ugly Mountains, only to find five magic buttons that they decide to bring them to the Imperfection museum for everyone to see. However, Lou the janitor also has plans to steal them so he can become powerful than anyone, but not unless Moxy, Ugly Dog, Wage, Babo, and Lucky Bat stop him by becoming the new Ugly Doll Power Rangers, thanks to only five remaining power buttons that have chosen them to protect both Imperfection and the Big World. '''Episode 2: Lou’s Revenge: '''After Lou, along with the black power button he has stolen, has been defeated and then transported into a straight but dusky area called Perfect Plains, he meets Neattle, who helps him discover how to defeat Imperfection’s new power rangers by building robotic replicas of himself and some Perfect Bots, but unfortunately, Moxy and her friends are prepared for any battle thanks to their new powers. '''Episode 3: A Stitch in Time: ' '''Episode 4: In It To Win It: '''The UglyDoll power rangers underestimate one of Lou's perfect bots '''Episode 5: Bring Em On!: Episode 6: Lucky Bat’s Rotten Luck: '''Lucky Bat thinks he's not feeling very lucky after reading a bad fortune from a fortune cookie and Moxy tries to help him get his luck back. '''Episode 7: Get It Together!: Episode 8: Flawed Designs: Episode 9: Looking Like Trouble: Episode 10: Mandy Makes a Move: Episode 11: No Eye in Team: Episode 12: All Fun and Games: Episode 13: Your Just Desserts: Episode 14: Doll For One, and One For Doll: Episode 15: End of the Line: Episode 16: Stuff as Steel: Episode 17: Through the Looking Glasses: Episode 18: Ugly Dog’s New Groove: Episode 19: Just One of the Girls: Episode 20: Babo’s Big Bash: Episode 21: The OX-Factor: Episode 22: Buttons Up a Notch!: Episode 23: (Christmas Special) Santa Cloth is Coming to Town!: '''Christmas is coming to Imperfection tomorrow, and the UglyDoll Power Rangers and their friends are preparing to the town’s first annual celebration, but not if Lou and another Perfect Bot plan to sabotage the holiday fun. '''Episode 24: Cut to the Chase: Episode 25: Feeling Glue: Episode 26: Best Friends Forever More: '''Moxy struggles on who her best friend, between Ugly Dog and Mandy is, while trying to figure out how to beat Spritzer, and spritzifying Perfect Bot. '''Episode 27: Princess Patchheart: Episode 28: My Kid and Me: Episode 29: Beauty Mark: Episode 30: Teen Tighten: Episode 31: Sweepin' It!: Episode 32: Got Dirt In Your Mouth: Episode 33: Something's a Puff: Episode 34: Leave No Doll Behind: Episode 35: An Army of Bots: '''The Perfect Bots that the rangers have beaten in the past are back and are perfectly improved with new gadgets and powers that not even the UglyDoll Power Rangers can stand up to, but that doesn’t mean they’re giving up easily as they need to level up if they want to stop them and defend every doll in Imperfection. '''Episode 36: For the Love of Imperfection: Episode 37: A Perfect Nightmare: Episode 38: Lou Returns: Episode 39: Unbreakable Team: Episode 40: An Imperfect Battle: Episode 41: (Series Finale) Moxy Stands:Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Animated Power Rangers series